our relation is sasusaku
by sakuhime21
Summary: año 2xxx debido a ciertos inconvenientes Japón ha optado por escoger las parejas por ende el gobierno elige con quien te casas. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke uchiha, Naruto uzumaki, Hinata hyuga, Ino yamanaka y Sai desconocidos y opuestos, tendrán que sobrellevar un matrimonio a su escaza edad
1. Chapter 1

Our relation is (sasusaku)

Título: our relation is

Parejas: Sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha segunda historia

Ranking: M

Temas: romance, humor, ic oc ooc

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen la historia si

Summary: año 2xxx debido a ciertos inconvenientes Japón ha optado por escoger las parejas por ende el gobierno elige con quien te casas. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke uchiha, Naruto uzumaki, Hinata hyuga, Ino yamanaka y Sai desconocidos y opuestos, tendrán que sobrellevar un matrimonio a su escaza edad

Prologo

'' _No fuiste antes ni después fuiste a tiempo a tiempo para que me enamorara de ti '' Jaime Sabines_

Las personas se enamoran por cualquier cosa la principal causa podría ser la apariencia o tal vez su voz tal vez la forma de vestir y peinarse su comportamiento es importante al igual que su forma de hablar o su rostro claro también influjo el dinero, fama, edad que no nadie sabe si de esa manera sea lo correcto y no conocen él porque

Las personas se dividen entre las que se enamoran y las que no

Si El amor a primera vista existe… ¿realmente puedes enamorarte de alguien que no conoces?

Sakura Haruno no era la excepción pero en este mundo donde le toco nacer, el amor era algo que debía olvidar no mejor dicho ''adaptar'' y no, no es una novela o una película dramática en que tus padres te obligan a casarte o debes casarte por el bien de tu familia, pero digamos que similar en este preciso instante frente a ella había un acta de casamiento trago grueso sabía que era ese papel sin embargo pregunto por si todo esto resultase un sueño muy mal sueño

-mama esto es… es un acta de casamiento

-lo lamento tanto sakura al final no pudimos hacer nada

-hija creímos que lo mejor era que te fugaras inclusive aquí en el capo es horrible ley se acata al final rayos al final…vivirás lejos con un extraño

Más que pensar en su paradero le preocupo sus padres su madre no paraba de llorar y su padre aun no la miraba a los ojos

-lo entiendo no te preocupes aun así voy a poder visitarlos

-papa…. Mama… los amo y no se culpen buscare mi propia felicidad

Recordaba cada día a su lado cada regaño de ellos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser una niña lo haría por ellos por ella misma si ese era su destino pelearía con todas sus fuerzas

Al mes después entre abrazos, besos y muchas realmente muchas lágrimas sakura se despidió de su familia para subir al tren hasta Tokio donde vive ''su esposo'' del cual lo único que sabe es su dirección no estaba asustada es decir dejar a tu familia miles de kilómetros donde nadie te conoce una escuela nueva donde no conoces a nadie casada con un desconocido el cual no sabes qué clase de sujeto será decir asustada le quedaba demasiado corto pero como prometió y se prometió buscaría su felicidad para ello se lo repetía constantemente ''tú puedes sakura ten más 'valor'' por algo es su palabra favorita

-poq-

Eh aquí después de mucho tiempo otra historia , que sinvergüenza


	2. Chapter 2

Our relation is (sasusaku)

Título: our relation is

Parejas: Sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha segunda historia

Ranking: M

Temas: romance, humor, ic oc ooc

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen la historia si

Summary: año 2xxx debido a ciertos inconvenientes Japón ha optado por escoger las parejas por ende el gobierno elige con quien te casas. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke uchiha, Naruto uzumaki, Hinata hyuga, Ino yamanaka y Sai desconocidos y opuestos, tendrán que sobrellevar un matrimonio a su escaza edad

Capítulo 1

Sasuke y Sakura

I marry a stranger

Para sakura La ciudad resultaba realmente enorme con mayúsculas tal vez influya el hecho de provenir de un pueblo donde arboles eran los enormes, el campo de flores y los ríos eran lo más asombroso aquí los edificios la deslumbraron con ¿pantallas? Si obviamente la ciudad es sensacional locales de ropa, confiterías al estilo francés y solo se encontraba a dos cuadras de la estación caminar un poco no iría mal ¿no? miro a su alrededor todo era nuevo le llamaba la atención… ropa , peluches comida rápida con tanta gente miro a su alrededor y ¡Dios! Estaba perdida y ni siquiera se dio cuenta

\- disculpe…

-disculpe señor… señora…

Ninguno le prestaba ni la más mínima mirada por primera vez se sintió invisible hasta que un joven bronceado se le acerco su vestimenta era común una remera celeste y pantalones negros aunque no podía ver sus ojos porque llevaba lentes era el primer ser humano que le diría unas palabras solo le alegra

-señorita está perdida

-mmm… si

-déjeme ayudarla-dijo arrebatándole las maletas la sorprendió la acción brusca pero después de todo ¿quién más va a ayudarla?

-eh está bien gracias

-no hay de qué…. y cuénteme vino sola-una pregunta que sonó más a una afirmación

-eh

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero antes de responder noto que el lugar donde se dirigían que estaba más apartado… casi desierto Y pregunto temerosa al llegar a un callejón

-donde…

-no se asuste si estoy siendo amable ¿no?

De un momento a otro la zarandeo y la arrojo contra los cestos de basura a pesar del miedo sakura pudo gritar lo más fuerte que pudo

\- ¡ayuda!-aunque sea inútil gritaría y pelearía hasta el final solo rogaba que alguien quien sea la ayudase por gracias de Dios un encapuchado pateo a su atacante casi haciéndolo volar

-hey lárgate

-qué quieres mocoso

\- es mi hermana vete… si sabes lo que te conviene….

El nuevo sujeto movió algo dentro de su campera que alarmo al hombre y provoco su huida

-gracias

-eres realmente molesta sabes que es peligroso ¿no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños?

-espera estoy perdida

-pude notarlo-sakura se avergonzó y sostuvo muy fuerte su falda quería lloran quería volver a su casa con sus padres el muchacho presintió sus reacciones y dijo

-te llevaré con un policía él te ayudara… …solo no llores -la joven asintió conteniendo sus lágrimas y lo siguió agachas el muchacho la dejo en la entrada no dijo ni contesto nada durante el trayecto No pudo ver bien su rostro solo unas mechas azul oscuro que salían de su capucha por el viento era delgado y mucho más alto que ella

Pero era la primera persona que le ayudo

Veinte minutos más tarde

-entonces su tierra natal es uchico señorita

-si

\- y busca al señor uchiha sasuke

-si

\- de acuerdo llamare a el oficial él te guiara

-gracias

Conto avergonzada como fue su ''bienvenida '' el policía que tomo su declaración le aconsejó no rondar por las calles sola últimamente han raptado muchas chicas Frente a ella se presentó un hombre de cabello platinado y un barbijo

-buenas tardes pequeña soy el oficial hatake kakashi la llevare con su esposo-sakura se ruborizó ante lo último asintió con su cabeza y subió al auto era la primera vez que subía a uno de la policía claro

-debe ser difícil para una joven dejar su pueblo y familia para vivir con un extraño no

-ah sí pero voy a esforzarme no quiero preocuparlos-dijo con dulzura kakashi noto esto por el retrovisor

-pareces una buena chica…. Cuídalo bien-lo último lo susurro

-eh

-es aquí

-si gracias

-sakura

-mmm

-suerte

Sakura no entendió a que se refería durante el viaje hablaron de varias cosas incluso dijo que se le surgieran problemas podía acudir a ella frente a ella se presentó una casa enorme a pasar de ser el centro de la ciudad era al estilo japonés toco varias veces la puerta hasta que un muchacho con cara de pocos amigos abrió la puerta

-que quieres-pese al tono y mirada agresiva procuro seguir

-hola buenas tardes mi nombre es sakura Haruno soy la esposa de él joven uchiha y -no termino su monologo le cerraron la puerta en la cara

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo transcurrió ya que el sol se ocultó hace bastante tiempo calcula que son alrededor de las siete u ocho de la noche, con la garganta seca por pedir explicaciones golpeando la puerta - no grito para no llamar la atención- con hambre, exhausta producto del viaje y que casi la secuestran no esperaba que la recibieran con brazos abiertos tampoco una bienvenida es decir ella no lo haría, pero no sería grosera no sabe por lo que ella pasado y que solo era el primer día .

Siempre anticipaba las lágrimas ese nudo en la garganta lo vidrioso de la vista la tristeza mezclada con bronca y frustración cada vez que a sakura le surgía una adversidad siempre tenía apoyo amigos familiares le daban alguna especie de fuerza para levantarse y tragarse esas lagrimas esta noche se sintió por primera vez sola por eso solo por eso se permitió dejar ir algunas cosa que no hacía desde niña de preescolar dos tres no sabe cuántas solo no paraban por más que se tallase los ojos quería seguir llorando a lo lejos un hombre la estuvo observando todo el tiempo su subconsciente le había indicado que la acompañase bueno era eso más su madurez también conocía al muchacho dentro de la casa daba por hecho que algo parecido le ocurriría a la joven pretendía esperar un poco más pero verla llorar fue su límite no la conocía in embargo él no es una maquina ella es una pequeña se acercó a la joven y dijo

-lo lamento pequeña -sakura se sorprendió y acepto el pañuelo dado por el hombre

-señor policía…- fue un susurro más de cerca kakashi noto sus ojos hinchados y rojos al igual de sus mejillas

-kakashi

-kakashi que está… usted porque

-mmm me toco patrullar la zona y al verla me pregunte por que estaba aquí -mintió la joven le pareció algo sensible o por lo menos hoy pero también le ocurrieron varias cosas era lógico sakura se sorprendió y paso por alto la escueta explicación aunque era lógica los policía cuidan toda la ciudad

-yo… mmm… eh…

-veo que no me equivoque-dijo mirando la puerta cerrada… … sabes por ley esta también es tu casa así que entremos

\- ¿eh?... ¡No espere!

No pudo detenerlo casi tiro la puerta de un empujón no pasaron ni dos minutos para que el dueño aparezca gritando sakura solo se escondió detrás del policía después de todo era ella quien viviría con el tipo

\- ¡QUE LES PASA LARGENSE DE UNA VEZ!

-no, sasuke

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO PORQUE ACEPART ESTO!

-deja de gritarme y comportarte como completo idiota siéntate y escucha sasuke ella es tu esposa te guste o no es la ley, tu responsabilidad así que deja de compórtate como un niño

-sakura él es uchiha sasuke, sasuke ella es Haruno sakura cuida de ella-la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia el azabache solo la miro sin expresión alguna

-kakashi tenemos que hablar

-si realmente es necesario

Sakura solo era una espectadora se fueron a ''charlar'' al jardín mientras ella esperaba en la sala .El muchacho llamado sasuke pese a su carácter dominante parecía acatar lo que decía el policía a mala gana claro. Sakura lo observaba detenidamente le parecía lindo físicamente claro pero al parecer centro su atención mas en el hombre que en ella cuando terminaron de discutir dijo-hagan lo que quieran - azotando la puerta dejando que sakura se destensara y kakashi exhale con frustración

-tranquila desde hoy esta es tu casa y en cuanto a sasuke tenle un poco de paciencia no es un mal chico solo tuvo una infancia difícil eh sido su tutor por más de diez años cualquier cosa avísame tratare de ayudarte en lo que necesites me imagino que todavía debes acomodarte con tu nueva escuela y eso le entrego una tarjeta con un número que sakura tomo

Kakashi sabía que sasuke no era un mal chico porque la puerta que el ''empujo'' no estaba cerrada pero con el carácter era difícil de sobrellevar miro por última vez a la muchacha parecía dulce y mimada probablemente producto de su familia

-si gracias -sonrió ese hombre es realmente un buen tipo

Kakashi la guio por la casa explicándole con paciencia lo básico y le escribió la dirección de su nueva escuela, se despidió dejando a una sakura cohibida mirando avergonzada y temerosa a su alrededor apretando su bolso fuerte en su pecho dio a parar al sillón donde callo rendida no comió ni se bañó tampoco se cruzó nuevamente con el uchiha

A mitad de la madrugada sintió la calidez de una manta o por lo menos la soñó

-poq-

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios


End file.
